At present, a liquid crystal display module of a touch screen phone is attached into a middle frame of a shell directly. As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display module 1 is attached into a middle frame of a shell 2. However, as using a surface to surface joint, there is no fixed position between the liquid crystal display module 1 and the middle frame of the shell 2, and dislocation and displacement may occur during assembly. Moreover, the middle frame of the shell 2 and the liquid crystal display module 1 being attached to each other via surfaces, a leakage of light of the liquid crystal display module 1 from the border of the middle frame of a shell 2 may happen.
Although there are some phones that have positioning structure in the middle frame of the shell to fix the liquid crystal display module and the middle frame of the shell, the additional positioning structure not only increases the assembling between parts, but also occupies gap in the middle frame of the shell. Thus, it is not conducive to decrease weight and thickness of the phones.